Mystery Loves
by sillgirl
Summary: Well It A Elizabeth Twin Sister LiKE a Isabella x Ciel


Dont Own Nothing All Belong To Yana

_This Is A IsabellaxCiel

_As If Love Is Priceless To A Soul_

I Have Blond Hair With Big Pink Eyes

I Am Elizabeth Twin But We Dont Look Alot That Much.

My Name Is Isabella Middleford.

My Sister Is Elizabeth Middleford

Mother Is France Middleford

Father Is Marquis Middleford

Brother Is Edward Middleford

And Finally My Fiancé Ciel Phantomhive

When Ciel Was Taking On His Birthday.I Cry Everyday Thinking Who Could Of Did This To My Ciel.

When He Came Back He Was Not The Same. I Could Not Even Look At Him No More.

When Ciel Came Back I Took A Carries To See Ciel. I Saw Him When I Got Out He Was At

The BackNead I Ran There I Was Only 10. After I Saw Him With No Smile He Was Sad.

My Hurt Drop I Made A Promise That Day I Make Ciel Smile Again I Will I Just Have To.

A Werid Men With A Black Suit Was Standing By Ciel Who Siting On A Chair.

Isabella-(In Shocked Look At The Men In A Black Suit)Um...Who Are.. You?

Sebastian-(Smirks)I Be Sebastian My Lady I Be Working For Ciel Phantomhive

Now On You Be My Lady?

Isabella-I Am Ciel Cousin Do You What Wrong With Ciel!

Ciel-Nothing Isabella Why Dont You Go Back Home.

Isabella-Ciel! It Is Something Wrong With Ciel (About To Cry)

Ciel-Leave!

Sebastian-Lady Isabella Left Me Take You Home Young Master Not Feeling Well Today.

Isabella-...(Crying)

Two Years Later...

I Am 12 Years Old Now.

Ciel Been Really Busy Lately.

October 22

I Woke Up From My Sleep.

Isabella-(Sign)I Need To See Ciel I Am His Fiance After All (Smiles) We Can Play Dress Up And Everything.

(Got Up From Bed Open Bathroom Door And Close It Behind Run Some Bath Water Put Some Bubbles

In It Take Off My White Night Gown My Panties ,Bra And White Stockings Off.)

Isabella-(sign)Please Today Be A Good Day (Gently Get In The Tub Washing Me Off.)

Isabella-Maybe I Should Decorating Ciel House When We Where Little He Always Liked Cute Stuff.

(Get Out The Tub And Put On A Pink Dress With Many Ribbion And Push My Hair Put In A Two Pony Tails

With A Pink Bow.)

Isabella-I Know A Dance Party!Yes It Be Great.I Tell Lizzy To Come With Me.I Can"t Wait!

(Runs DownStair And Sit At The Table Eat My BreakFest)

Isabella-(Whipster To Elizabeth)Can You Sneak Out With Me To See Dear Old Ciel Sistar.

Elizabeth-(Whipster Back To Isabella)Sure I Love To It Be Fun.

France-What Are You Both Talking About Eat Your Breakfest Like Elegant ladys!

Isabella-Yes Mother.

Elizabeth-Yes Mother.

Isabella And Elizabeth-Good Morning Mother,Father,And Brother.

Edward-Good Morning Sistars.

France-Good Morning My Daughters

Marquis -Good Morning Everyone I Am Going To Be Gone The Hole Week Because Of A Business Trip

Isabella-Well Have A Nice Time Father (Smiles)

France-Bulter Please Clean This Up

Tenshi-Yes My Lady (Pick Up The Plate Quick)

Isabella-(Amazing He Act Just Like Ciel Bulter But Silver Hair Werid)(Isabella And Elizabeth Go OutSide They Got On A Carries With Tenshi Driving)

Tenshi-Are You Ready My Ladys

Isabella-Yes Hurry Up Before Mother Come!

Tenshi-(Smirks)Yes My Princess (Drove The Carries)

Isabella-We Made It Alive Mother Could Of Caught Us.

Elizabeth-I Know Right.

Elizabeth-Oh Did You Get The Clothes You Brought For Ciel From London

Isabella-Yeps.

Hour Later..

Tenshi-We Here Princess

Isabella-Let Go (Get Out The Carries)

Elizabeth-Ok(Get Out)

Tenshi-(Follow Elizabeth And Isabella)

Isabella-Omg Look At Ciel Garden (giggles)

Elizabeth-Is He About To Hang Him Self Let Me Help Him (Push The Ladders)

Grell-(Turns Blue)

Elizabeth-Oh!

Tenshi(Get Grell Out The Rope )Please Come With Me

Finny,Bard and Maylene-Who Are You?

Tenshi-(Drags Finny,Bard,Maylene,and Grell In The Mansion)

Tenshi-Do As You Please My Ladys

Isabella-Decorated The Mansion With These Things Ok

Tenshi-Yes My Princess

(Elizabeth And Isabella Both Dress Up Everyone)

Isabella-This Will Make Ciel Smiles I Know It (Smiles)

Elizabeth-Yep Can"t Wait Tell He Get Home.

Isabella-I Heared Something.

Elizabeth-I Do To

Ciel-(In Shocked)What Happen To My Mansion

Sebastian-What In The World

(Finny,Bard Ran)

Sebastian-What Are You Wearing

Bard-Those Two Crazy Girls

Ciel-Huh What Crazy Girls (Enters The Next Room) Sebastian Un Hang Him

(Isabella Runs To Ciel And Hugs Him Tight As A Pillow)Ciel~~~ I Miss You~~

(Isabella Let Go Of Ciel)

Ciel-Aren"t You SurPose To Be At Auntie House

Isabella-Me And Elizabeth Snuck Out Do You Like What Me Lizzy Did To The Place (Smiles)

Ciel-My Mansion

Elizabeth-Almost Forgot We Going To Have A Dance Party!

Ciel-What!

Elizabeth-Let Get Dress Up Isabella.

Isabella-Your Outfit In Your Room Ciel Can"t Wait (Runs Out The Room With Elizabeth)

Ciel-Listan What People Say!

Meanwhilte..

In The Study Room

Ciel-(Siting In Desk)

Sebastian-Why Did You Enanged To Her Young Master?

Ciel-It's not like I became her fiancée. I was forced to do it

Sebastian-I See

Sebastian-You Don"t Know How To Dance Young Master I Teach You (Smirks)

Ciel-You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?

Sebastian-I Am One Hell Of A Bulter Young Master Trust Me

(Sebastian Grabs Ciel And Teach Him How To Dance)Left Foot Young Master

Ciel-Ugh!

Later On..

Isabella-I Look So Pretty Yay!(Goes DownStair)Maylene Can You Fix My Bow

Maylene-Yes Isabellla

Isabella-Let Me Dress You Up (Start To Grab Maylene Classes)

Maylene-No!

Ciel-Just Leave Her Alone

Isabella-...Ciel You So Cute~~~!(Runs To Him And Hugs Him And Spin Him Around)Wait Ciel What The Ring I Got For You ItS Blue Not This One

Ciel-Deal With It

Isabella-WAHH!WHY WON"T YOU WEAR THE ONE I GOT YOU WAHH

Ciel-(Sign)

Isabella-Just Kidding (Grabs The Ring)

Ciel-Give Me BACK THE RING NOW! (MAD)

Isabella-Why Are You So Mad For It Just A Ring I HATE THIS RING(Throws It On The Floor)

Isabella-(I Broke It!)

Ciel-(Really Mad Came Toward Isabella and Slaps Her On The Cheek)

Sebastian-YOUNG MASTER!

Ciel-(breathing Hard Claming Down Look At Isabella It A Big Mark On Her Cheeck)

Isabella-(Cover Her Cheek And Crys)I...S...o..r..r..y...c..iel

Ciel-(Pick Up The Ring And Throws It OutSide)

Isabella-What Are You Doing You Care About That Ring?

Ciel-Its The Past I Don"t Need It I AM Ciel Phantomhive I Run This Household

Sebastian-(Smiles)

Ciel-(Take Out A Hancker Chef and Wips Isabella Cheek Off)It Un Lady Like For A Girl To Cry (Smiles)

Isabella-(He Smiles YES!)

Ciel-Shall I Have This Dance My Princess

Isabella-Yes (Smiles)

(Ciel And Isabella Dance The Hole Night Tell Elizabeth And Isabella Went To Sleep)

Isabella-(I Am Tired Of Being Like Elizabeth I What Fun Exictment Fights i Wanna Fight Kill Bad Guys Like Stuff Like That *sign* That

Will Never Happen Would It I Am Thinking Of Cutting My Hair Soon But Will Mother Say About It Of Couse No When Ciel Slap Me I Wanted To Slap Him Back BUT I Have To Acted Like A Lady!)

Ciel-(In His Night Gown Siting On His Bed)

Sebastian-(Put The Ring On Ciel Finger)

Ciel-How? It Was Completely Broken!

Sebastian-I Am Of Couse Phantomhive Bulter Nothing Is Impossible For Me Young Master

Ciel-(Smiles And Go To Bed)

Couple Of Days Later...

Madem Red-You Going To The Party Ciel

Ciel-Yes As A Girl There Been Alot Of Kidnapped There

Lau-Very amusement Right Ran-Mao.

Ran-Mao-(Shake Head)

Later That Night

Ciel-ugh! This Dress

Sebastian-Come on Young Master We Only Here To Investigated Yes

Ciel-ITS ELIZABETH !

Sebastian-Turn Around Young Master

Ciel-Is That Isabella(Blushes)

Sebastian-She Quite Pretty To Night Young Master (Smirks)

Isabella-(Ugh Why Did I Dress Like This I Feel so embarrassed )

Isabella-(That Girl Is Pretty Runs To Her)What Your Name (Smiles)

Ciel-Um Maryed

Isabella-Pretty Name

Ciel-(I Never Seen Isabella This Pretty Before)

Viscount-Aww Two Beautiful Ladys Make Me Wanna Die Of Your Beautifulness ah!

Isabella(WHAT THE...)

Viscount-(Whipster In Both Of Ciel And Isabella)Come With Me I What To Show You Something

Tenshi-(Saw Isabella And Ciel Go To A Other Room)Hmm What This?

(Viscount Open The Counties And let Isabella And Ciel In Tie Them Up And Put Them In A Cage)

Viscount- They Are Pretty Creature They Be Sold Right Now

(People Talking Sebastian And Tenshi Knock Them Out Sebastian Untie Ciel Tenshi Untie Isabella)

Ciel-Are You oK

Isabella-Yea I Guess

Isabella- I May Be Your Fiance But Dont Treat Me As If I Am Lower Then You I Know You The Queen WatchDog .

Let Me Help You Ciel .I Can Help You! I Am Your Furture Wife Your Ally I Am Going To Stick By You Tell The END!

Ciel-...We Talk About It Tomorrow (Smirks)

Isabella-Why!(Fants)

Ciel-Isabella-?

Tenshi-She Be All Right I Just Knock Her Out For The Mean Time

Ciel-Oh

Next day..

Isabella-My Life Its Turn To...

Isabella-What Where Am I Oh I Rememeber I Was At The Ball Then I Return Here For The Night It Seems

(Sit Up And Look At The Window)It Very Light Let Get Ready Then.

Meanwhile

(Ciel Was At His Study Room)

Ciel-Should I Let Isabella On One Of My Mission!

Sebastian-Yes It Be Quite Fun My Lord

Isabella-My Hair I Am Cutting It(Cuts My Hair To A Boyish Style)For Now Sense I Have My Large Company I Be Address As

(Put On Some Cute Boyish Clothes)Now This Tell People I Am Not Some Weak As Girl (Smirks)(Look At The Mirror)

Tenshi-You Ready My Princess?Your Look Is Handsome

Isabella-Oh Its Will I An Not Longer Isabella Middleford Address Me

Tenshi-Yes My Princess

(Isabella Goes Down Stairs And Eat Breakfest)

Ciel-...(She Was Dead Serious She Even Dress As A Boy To Help)

Isabella-(smirks)I Told You I Was For Real Address Me for Now On

Ciel-Sure

Ciel-(I Am Starting To Like Her Now I Used To Be Annoyed By Her)

Gangsta-(Bust Throught The Door)OUR BOSS WHAT US TO KILL YOU BOTH! (Started Attacking

Isabella-(Donge Everyone Attacked)You Make Me Sick(Punch In The Stomach)

Isabella-Are We KIlling Them Or Make Them Live

Ciel-Dead

Isabella-Ok (Kill All The Gangsta In 5 Seconds)

Ciel-...!

Sebatian-Impressive You Really Not Human Are YOU?

Isabella-What You Taking About?

Tenshi-(Smiles)She Very Strong You Know

Isabella-Yea Like Already Know

Ciel-Why Your Fourhead Glowing

Isabella-What? AHHH IT HURTING

Ciel-MY EYE ITS HURTING LIKE HELL SEBASTIAN DO SOMETHING!

(Tenshi and Sebastain Both Look At Their Young Master)

Isabella-(Goes To Look Ciel Eye And Kiss It) (Then Pass Out)

Next Day...

Isabella-(I Feel Like An Angel Who Is Running Away From Somthing There A Boy Who Is Just Going Into The Darness) Don"t Leave me Come back!

Isabella-(Wake Up Jump Out Of The Bed Fast)Dam What Kind Of Dream Was I Having

Isabella-Ugh I Feel Sick (Lay In The Bed)Ahh..

Ciel-(Open The Door With Sebastain Right Behind Him)What Wrong Isabella? (Touchs Isabella FourHead)You Have The Flu

Isabella-Ah.. I...G.U. (I Feel Horrible Then Other Times)

Sebastian-You Should Give Isabella Some Rest My Lord

Ciel-Ok (Leave Out The Room With Sebastian)

Isabella-(Meany Sebastian I Wannted Ciel To Stay By My Side If I Am Sick What A ...Never Mind Falls A Sleep)

Hours Later

Isabella-I Feel A Little Better Who Is That (Struggle Out Of The Bed And Walk Quitly And See Ciel)

Isabella-You Back Why You And Sebastian Cover In Blood?

Ciel-Madame Red Is Dead Someone Kill Her.

Isabella-(Forzed I Have To Be Like Ciel Show No Emotion)Oh That To Bad (I Wish I Can Cry But I Can"t)

Couple Days Later

(People In Black Cry At The Funeral home)

(Isabella Siting By Madem Red Crying)

Isabella-(Tear Flow Down)You Was The Best Auntie I Had Thanks You

Ciel-(Comes Waling The The Funeral Home With Red Roses)

Isabella-(What Is Ciel Doing)

People=How IMproper Of Him Like This

Ciel-(Smilesing Sat On The edge Of The Caskets) I Will Always Love You Aunt (Kiss On The Cheek)(Walk Out)

Isabella-(Ciel Always Know How To Make Something Look Ugly To Cute)

Isabella-Now Sense Auntie Gone Ciel Will Be Even Sader Now (Sad)

Month Later..

Isabella-Ciel~~ Its Is His Birthday Today

(Bust In Ciel Mansion)

Ciel-Isabella!

Isabella-Oh Sorry Here Ciel A Gift

Ciel-OH

Isabella-(Look A Ciel Hand Grabs It)I Thought I Broke It

Ciel-Sebastian Repair It

Seabatian-As The

Ciel-(InterRupe Him)As The Phantomhive Bulter

Sebastian-(Smiles)That What I Was Going Say What In The Box Lady Isabella

Elizabeth-Oh It A

Isabella-(Cover Elizabeth Mouth)A Lady Should Never Tell What She Got We Be Going Now Ta Ta (Runs Out The House With Elizabteh And Paula)

Hours Later...

Isabella-(Siting In The Carries And Look At The Box)Paula And Lizzy You Guys Are Alwasy Happy I Wish I Can Be Like That Sometime

Elizabeth-You Can Just Try

Pula-Cheer Up (Look At The Window)We Going Camping

Isabella-(The Ring It Growing Leave The Carries And Runs IN tHE Ally)

Elizabeth-(Follows)

Pauls(Turn Around)Where Are They?

(Isabella-(Look At The Shop With Dolls)Amazing They So Cute

Elizabeth-I Know

(Both Elizabeth And Isabella Goes In Look Around)

Dorrel-(Look Into Isabella Eyes)Your Eyes Are Very Sad

Isabella-(What Does He Mean)(Sit Down In The Cahri With A Sad Face)I What To Pick A Good Gift For Ciel I What To See Hm Smile One More

Dorrel-I See Pick anything

Elizabeth-What About This

Isabella-They All Pretty

Dorrel-What About You?

Couple Minties Later

Sebastian-(Walking In With A Paper On A Plate)

Ciel-Isabella And Elizabeth Missing. We Need To Head Out What Was They Thinking

Sebastian-Please Read This First Young Master

Ciel-(Read The Request From The Queen)So Their Been Kippnaping In Londen First Of My Proectest Is To Complete This

Ciel(In Londen Town)Why Did Sebastian Made Me Take This Useness Dog

Pulto-Wofl Wofl (See A Dog Chase It)

Ciel-YOU USELESS MUT (Pull Dog)

Grell-Killer Of Love

Ciel-(That The Guy Who Kill Madem red But I Need SomeOne To ProTect Me)

MeanWhile

Isabella-(I Fell Frozen It Werid Me Elizabeth Are In Different Place It Not Like I Am Going To Be Safe Is It)

Ciel-Elizabeth (RUNS to Her Try To Wake Her Up)

Lizzy-Huh

Dorrel-Why Are You Trying To Hurt The One Who Dears To You

lizzy-(Rise Up Holding A Weapon Start Trying Attack Ciel)Stop!

Sebastian-(Grabs Ciel And Moves)

Sebastian-Help Grell

Grell-I Might Get Cut

Sebastian-I Am Counting On You

Grell-Kissing Tongue~~

Sebastian-I Have No Clue What You Talking About But I Can Tie My Tongue With A Cherry Code

Grell-! Get Out My Way Little Girl (Cut The Strings)

Ciel-Grell!

Elizabeth-(Falls To The Ground And Fants)

Sebastian-(Steps On Grell Face Lift In The Air Cuts Dorrel Head)

Dorrel-(Falls hare Come Out Open The Door Where His Master At And Falls)

Ciel-WHERE ISABELLA!

Doll-You Dirty My Fair Lady Gold And Silver My Fair Lady

Pulto-Wofl Wofl (Sit By The Doll)

Ciel-(Runs To See Who In The Sit Then See A Little Doll And It Runs)Chase It!

Sebastian-Its Useless

Ciel-What About Isabella?

sebastian-We Can"t Find Her Young Master

Ciel-(This Is My Fault I Was Surpose To Protect Her)

Sebastian-Wait Young Master I Fould Her (Open The Door )Isabella

Isabella-Sebastian-That You Is Elizabeth All Right (Tie Up)

Sebastian-Yes (Untie)

Isabella-(Get Up And Run To Ciel)Ciel~~ Let Have A Birthday Party!

Ciel-(Trying To Put A Smile)Sure Isabella

(Out The Mansion Everyone Dancing And Having Fun With Joy)

Ciel-Ugh

Isabella-The Cake Have Arrived

Sebastian-It A Christmas Cake My Lord

Ciel-(Eat A Picece Something And His Mounth It The Ring Take It Out)

Isabella-(Grabs Ciel Hands)Do You Like It Ciel It Like Your Other Ring Now You Have To (I Really Wannted To Smash The Cake In His Face For Payback)

(Everyone Laugning And Elizabeth Went Stay The Night Lay Down On The Bed)

Isabella-(Sign)My Life So Stuiped (Crying)I Say Alot Of This I Dont Do

Ciel-(Come In Isabella Room)Isabella I Wannted To Wait Why You Crying

Isabella-(Covers Face)For No Reason So What Was You Asking

Ciel-Never Mind I Just Wannted To See If You All Right

Isabella-(Get Up And Get Off The Bed And Open The Window And Stand On It I Always Wannted To This It Feel Fun)

Ciel-Isabella! What You Doing!

Isabella-(Jumps Off)

Ciel-(Grabs Isabella Hand )Hold On!

To Be Continued Hope You Like It..

I Still Like Cielx Elizabeth :3


End file.
